Haki
(To παρακάτω άρθρο είναι ελλειπές αλλά θα ολοκληρωθεί συντομα) To Haki (στην κυριολεξία σημαίνει “Παρουσία" είναι μία μυστήρια δύναμη που υπάρχει σε κάθε ζωντανό πλάσμα του κόσμου του One Piece (world). Δεν διαφέρει και πολύ από τις απλές αισθήσεις. Όμως οι περισσότεροι άνθρωποι δεν το αντιλαμβάνονται ή αποτυγχάνουν να το «αφυπνίσουν».Γενικά, υπάρχουν δύο είδη Haki κοινά στον καθένα, με την κατάλληλη εκπαίδευση.Όμως υπάρχει και ένα τρίτο είδος που μόνο ένα συγκεκριμένο γκρουπ εκλεκτων ανθρώπων λέγεται ότι κατέχει.Με απλά λόγια το Haki είναι η ικανότητα να αντιλαμβάνεται κάποιος την πνευματική ενέργεια και να υπερνικά τους αντιπάλους του. Σχετικά Το "Haki" είναι η δύναμη που μένει σε λανθάνουσα κατάσταση μέσα σε όλα τα πλάσματα του κόσμου... «Παρουσία», «μαχητικό πνεύμα» και «εκφοβισμός» ... Δεν είναι διαφορετικό από τα πράγματα που οι άνθρωποι μπορούν να αισθανθούν κανονικά, όπως... «Το να μην αμφιβάλεις»! Αυτό είναι δυναμη! Ο Silvers Rayleigh εξηγεί το Haki στο Luffy στην αρχή της εκπαίδευσής του. Το Haki, χωρίς να ονομαστεί τότε, το είδαμε πρώτη φορά όταν ο Shanks το χρησιμοποίησε ενάντια στον Lord of the Coast για να σώσει τον Luffy όταν ήταν παιδί από την οργή του Sea King. Με τον όρο "Haki" εξοικειωθήκαμε αρκετά αργότερα όταν ο Blackbeard σχολίαζε την επικήρυξη του Luffy στη Jaya,και υπονοήθηκε κατά την διάρκεια της επίσκεψης του Shanks στον Whitebeard. Οι λεπτομέρειες σχετικά με το Haki παρουσιάστηκαν κατά το Sabaody Archipelago και Amazon Lily Arc. Το Haki εξηγήθηκε πλήρως στο Luffy από to Rayleigh στην αρχή της εκπαίδευσής του στο νησί Rusukaina. Το Haki είναι αδρανές σε κάθε ζωντανό οργανισμό αλλά είναι σπάνιο για τους περισσότερους ανθρώπους να αφυπνίσουν αυτή την ικανότητα. Έντονη εκπαίδευση μπορεί να το αφυπνίσει ή ένα εξαιρετικά ισχυρό σοκ, όπως με τον Coby κατά τη διάρκεια της Μάχης στο Marineford. Δύο είναι οι γνωστοί άνθρωποι που γεννήθηκαν με αυτή την ικανότητα αφυπνισμένη: η Aisa και η Otohime. Λόγω του ότι το Haki προέρχεται από το πνεύμα του καθενός και όχι απο το σώμα του ακόμα και αν το πνεύμα κάποιου μεταφερθεί σε ένα άλλο σώμα Ope Ope no Mi, αυτό είναι ακόμα ικανό να χρησιμοποιήσει το Haki σαν να ήταν στο αρχικό του σώμα. Γνωστοί Χρήστες Εως τώρα οι χαρακτήρες που έχουμε δεί ή ακούσει ξεκάθαρα να έχουν αφυπνίσει το Haki είναι οι παρακάτω: * Ολοι οι χρήστες Mantra * Coby * Edward Newgate * Jozu * Kuja Pirates * Marco * Ναυτικοί με το βαθμό Vice Admiral και άνω * Monkey D. Luffy * Otohime * Pekoms * Portgas D. Ace * Roronoa Zoro * Sanji * Sentomaru * Shanks * Silvers Rayleigh * Tashigi * Trafalgar Law * Vista Είδη Haki To Haki, όπως αναφέρεται και παραπάνω, είναι τριών ειδών ή "χρωμάτων": #το Kenbunshoku Haki, το οποίο δίνει στον χρήστη του μια έκτη αίσθηση για το κόσμο γύρω τους και μια περιορισμένη ικανότητα προβλέψεων #το Busoshoku Haki, το οποίο επιτρέπει στον χρήστη του να χρησιμοποιήσει το πνεύμα του ως ασπίδα για να αποκρούσει τις επιθέσεις που δέχεται ή για να κάνει τις δικές του πιο ισχυρές #το Haoshoku Haki, είναι ένα σπάνιο είδος Haki που μόνο ένας στο εκατομμύριο μπορεί να αποκτήσει . Αυτό δίνει την δυνατότητα στο άτομο αυτό να υπερνικήσει την θέληση των άλλων. Οι περισσότεροι άνθρωποι που χρησιμοποιούν το Haki τείνουν να έχουν μια κλίση προς ένα είδος Haki και επομένως επικεντρώνονται σε αυτό το είδος. Αυτό δεν σημαίνει οτι κάποιος δεν μπορεί να βελτιώσει τις ικανότητες του σε όλα τα είδη, απλώς απαιτείται περισσότερη δουλειά. Kenbunshoku Haki Το Kenbunshoku Haki, γνωστό και ως Mantra στη Skypiea, είναι μια μορφή Haki που επιτρέπει στο χρήστη του να αντιλαμβάνεται την παρουσία των άλλων ακόμα και αν αυτός δεν φαίνεται είτε επειδή κρύβεται είτε επειδή δεν είναι φυσικά εφικτό. Έχοντας αρκετές ικανότητες κάποιος μπορεί να το χρησιμοποιήσει για να προβλέψει τις κινήσεις του αντιπάλου λίγο πριν τις εκτελέσει, κάνοντας έτσι πολύ πιο εύκολο την αποφυγή/ απόκρουση κάποιας επίθεσης. Η πρόβλεψη αυτή φαίνεται να εμφανίζεται στους χρήστες του σαν μια εικόνα ή σαν σύντομο προαίσθημα για το τί θα κάνει στα αλήθεια ο αντίπαλος τους καθώς και τι αντίκτυπο θα έχει αν πετύχει η επίθεση τους. Φαίνεται πως όσο πιο έντονο είναι το δολοφονικό ένστικτο του εχθρού τόσο πιο εύκολο είναι να προβλέψει κάποιος τις κινήσεις του. Ακόμα πιο εμπειροι χρήστες μπορούν να προβλέψουν τις μελλοντικές κινήσεις του αντιπάλου τους ανεξάρτητα αν έχουν δολοφονικούς σκοπούς ή οχι. Στο Viz Manga, αυτό καλείται ' «Haki στο Χρώμα της Παρατήρησης» ' ( Color of Observation Haki ) και στο FUNimation subs, καλείται ' «Haki της Παρατήρησης» ' (Observation Haki). Γνωστοί Χρήστες του Kenbunshoku Haki Εως τώρα οι χαρακτήρες που έχουμε δεί ή ακούσει ξεκάθαρα να χρησιμοποιούν το Kenbunshoku Haki είναι οι παρακάτω: * Aisa * Boa Sandersonia * Coby * Edward Newgate * Enel * Gedatsu * Monkey D. Luffy * Ohm * Otohime * Roronoa Zoro * Sanji * Satori * Shura * Silvers Rayleigh * Rebecca * Usopp Busoshoku Haki Το Busoshoku Haki επιτρέπει στον χρήστη του να δημιουργήσει μια δύναμη παρόμοια με μια αόρατη πανοπλία γύρω απο το σώμα τους. Παρόμοιο με το Tekkai, αυτό επιτρέπει στο χρήστη του να αποκρούσει τις επιθέσεις που διαφορετικά θα τον έβλαπταν. Μόνο σημαντική φυσική δύναμη μπορεί να ξεπεράσει αυτή την άμυνα, όπως έγινε για παράδειγμα όταν ο Luffy χτύπησε την Boa Marigold τόσο δυνατά με τις τεχνικές του Gear Second που την ξαπόστειλε. Στο Viz Manga this is called Color of Arms Haki and in the FUNimation subs is called Armament Haki. Κανονικά αυτή η "αόρατη πανοπλία" μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί ως όπλο για να να χτυπήσει τους άλλους. Μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για να αυξήσει τις επιθέσεις του κάποιος είτε ώς καθαρή δύναμη είτε εμποτισμένο σε κάποιο όπλο για να αυξηθεί η αποδοτικότητά του . Οποιαδήποτε επίθεση ενισχυμένη από το Busoshoku Haki χτυπάει εξαιρετικά δυνατότερα σε σχέση με το πόσο θα χτυπούσε χωρίς αυτό. Τα ενισχυμένα με Haki βέλη Kuja's, μπορούν , παραδείγματος χάριν, να διαπεράσουν ένα συμπαγή βράχο. Αυτός ο τύπος του Haki έχει επίσης τη δυνατότητα να παρακάμψει τις δυνάμεις ενός χρήστη Φρούτου του Διαβόλου, αγγίζοντας το «ουσιαστική σώμα" κάτω από οποιαδήποτε προστασία παρέχει το φρούτο, όπως στην περίπτωση των Logia που αλλάζει το σώμα των χρηστών. Ωστόσο, σε αντίθεση με το Seastone δεν αναιρεί τις δυνάμεις του φρούτου, επιτρέποντάς τους να υπερασπιστούν τους εαυτούς τους, και να συνεχίσουν να αγωνίζονται κανονικά. Με το ίδιο αποτέλεσμα, το Haki μπορεί επίσης να χρησιμοποιηθεί ως ένα υψηλότερο επίπεδο της επίθεσης, είναι δηλαδή κάτι περισσότερο από μια παράκαμψη των δυνάμεων των χρηστών των Φρούτων του Διαβόλου. Μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί και για να σκληρύνει τα μέρη του σώματος ενός ατόμου, μετατρέποντας το μέρος αυτό σε μια μαύρη περιοχή, καθιστώντας την πυκνότερη και πιο ισχυρή, και δίνουν έτσι στις επιθέσεις του χρήστη μεγαλύτερη δύναμη. Αυτό χρησιμοποιήθηκε για πρώτη φορά από τον Luffy για να σκληρύνει το χέρι του και στη συνέχεια το μέτωπό του, μια τεχνική που ονομάζεται Busoshoku Koka. Αυτή τη τεχνική δεν την ξαναείδαμε μέχρι τον Vergo που την χρησιμοποιείσαι στο Punk Hazard, και αμέσως μετά από τον Smoker. Το Busoshoku Haki λειτουργεί ανεξάρτητα από το φρούτο του διαβόλου του χρήστη, όπως φαίνεται όταν ο Luffy το χρησιμοποιεί για να ενισχύσει επίθεση σε Gear Third κάτω από το νερό. Αυτό το είδος Haki δεν μπορεί ενισχύσει επιθέσεις που δεν είναι από το σώμα ενός ατόμου ή οτιδήποτε παράγεται από το ίδιο το σώμα (όπως οι ακτίνες λέιζερ του Kizaru, οι φλόγες του Marco ή οποιαδήποτε άλλη ενέργεια / μη-στερεής επίθεσης που βασίζεται σε Φρούτο του Διαβόλου. Έτσι, όσοι επιτίθενται με μέρη του σώματός τους μπορούν να συνδυάσουν το Haki τους και τις δυνάμεις των φρούτων. Γνωστοί Χρήστες του Busoshoku Haki Εως τώρα οι χαρακτήρες που έχουμε δεί ή ακούσει ξεκάθαρα να χρησιμοποιούν το Busoshoku Haki είναι οι παρακάτω: * Boa Hancock * Boa Marigold * Boa Sandersonia * Donquixote Doflamingo * Edward Newgate * Jozu * Borsalino * Kuzan * Marco * Monkey D. Garp * Monkey D. Luffy * Pekoms * Roronoa Zoro * Sanji * Sakazuki * Sentomaru * Shanks * Smoker * Silvers Rayleigh * Tashigi * Trafalgar Law * Vergo * Vista Non-canon Users * Zephyr * Shuzo *Alpacacino Haoshoku Haki Το Haoshoku Haki είναι ένα σπάνιο είδος Haki που δεν αποκτάται με εκπαίδευση και μόλις ένας στο εκατομμύριο το κατέχουν. Πρώτη φορά το βλέπουμε να χρησιμοποιείται απο τον Shanks, όταν το χρησιμοποίησε για να τρομάξει το Sea King. Αργότερα στη συνάντηση του με τον Whitebeard, ρίχνει λιπόθυμους το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του πληρώματος, κάτι που όσοι στεκόντουσαν ακόμα το απέδωσαν στο φοβερό του Haki. Ο Luffy το χρησιμοποιεί πρώτη φορά ενάντια στον ταύρο του Duval, στο Motobaro, προκαλώντας σύγχυση σε όλους. Το ξαναχρησιμοποιεί στο Amazon Lily ενάντια στις αδερφές Boa, αφήνοντας αναίσθητο μια μεγάλη μερίδα του κοινού που παρακολουθούσε τη μάχη. Αυτή είναι και η πρώτη φορά που κατονομάζεται αυτό το είδος. Η επίδειξη του Luffy στον Πόλεμο του Marineford ήταν αρκετή ώστε να αντιληφθούν οι Ναύαρχοι του Ναυτικού τις ικανότητές του και να θέσουν ως προτεραιότητα τους την εξολόθρευση του. Στο Viz Manga, καλείται ως Color of the Supreme King. Στο FUNimation, καλείται Conqueror's Haki. Μετά το timeskip, ο Luffy είναι ικανός να τιθασεύσει θηρία και να βγάλει knock out ενα συγκεκριμένο γκρουπ ανθρώπων χωρίς να επηρεάσει κάποιον από τους υπολοίπους χρησιμοποιώντας το Haoshoku Haki, παρουσιάζοντας έτσι το νέο του επίπεδο στη χρήση αυτού του είδους. Γνωστοί Χρήστες του Haoshoku Haki Εως τώρα οι χαρακτήρες που έχουμε δεί ή ακούσει ξεκάθαρα να χρησιμοποιούν το Haoshoku Haki είναι οι παρακάτω: * Boa Hancock * Edward Newgate * Donquixote Doflamingo * Monkey D. Luffy * Portgas D. Ace * Shanks * Silvers Rayleigh * Doflamingo * Zoro(filler scene) Non-canon Users *Naguri Don Chinjao Joker Διαφορές του Anime και του Manga * Στο manga, σε αυτούς που έχουν χτυπηθεί με το Haoshoku Haki αφρίζει το στόμα τους κατά τη διάρκεια που χάνουν τις αισθήσεις τους ή ύστερα, ενώ στο anime απλώς λιποθυνούν. * Στο anime, η χρήση του Haoshoku και του Busoshoku Haki δημιουργεί ένα είδος ωστικού κύματος παρόμοιο με του Gura Gura no Mi, καθώς στο manga είναι εντελώς αόρατο. Επίσης, σε πρόσφατα επεισόδια η χρήση του Haoshoku Haki προκαλεί στην περιοχή επίδρασής του, εξαιρώντας το χρήστη, να αποκτήσει μια σκούρη μπλε απόχρωση. Όμως, αυτό θα μπορούσε να υπάρχει για να προσθέτει στο αποτέλεσμα δραματικότητα. Στην ταινία One Piece Film: Z, η χρήση του Haoshoku Haki προκαλεί ένα κυκλικό μωβ κύμα. * Στο τελευταίο επεισόδιο του anime πριν το time-skip, χρήση του Busoshoku Haki ως "αόρατη πανοπλία" εμφανίστηκε ως ταχύ χτύπημα που σχημάτιζε μια γαλάζια ακτίνα, ενώ στο manga εμφανίζεται απλώς ως ενισχυμένο χτύπημα χωρίς κάτι άλλο ορατό. Θέματα Μετάφρασης και Μεταγλώττισης * Ο όρος "Haki" είναι μια λέξη που έχει πολλαπλές σημασίες όταν μεταφράζεται στα αγγλικά. Μπορεί να σημαίνει "Φιλοδοξία", "δύναμη της θέλησης", "ενεργητικότητα", "φρόνημα", "σθένος" και "προσδοκία" για να ονομάσουμε μερικά. Κατηγορία:Busoshoku Haki Κατηγορία:Kenbunshoku Haki Κατηγορία:Haoshoku Haki Κατηγορία:Haki Κατηγορία:Ικανότητες